Magic Mascot Challenge!
by LnknInsanity
Summary: Set in GMG arc. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are neck and neck so a special event has been created with the people who normally don't get any action. This time the cute Mascots are going to be the stars especially a certain white celestial doggy some GrayLu but Plue is the star. ONE-SHOT


**I've had this idea for awhile but I never really wrote it down, but now I finally have! There is no real pairing here but it does contain some GrayLu as I am slowly being converted in my shipments but there is still a little bit a NaLu. Also this does not really follow the GMG story line but it's still good! So give it a review?**

** Oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

* * *

"There is currently a tie between the guild's Sabertooth and Fairy Tail after that moving scene in the chariot race!-kabo!" The pumpkin announced. "To reslove this there is a special event for special members of the guilds! Welcome to the Mascot trials!"

A collective "what?!" was heard from all over the stadium.

"In pairs the mascots will go through a series of challenges! We give them half a day to prepare, starting now!-kabo"

"Master!" Mirajane yelled running to Makarov in the stadium.

"Yes Mira?"

"We have a don't have enough mascots! We need pairs and we have three! I just talked to the ref and he said they all must participate and if we can't we automatically forfeit!"

"Get the two teams to meet me in the infirmary now!" He yelled running to the infirmary in a panic.

* * *

"Happy's going to kick butt!" Natsu boasted to Gajeel.

"Hell no my Lily is going to win!"

"Neither is!" Makarov yelled coming into the room.

"What do you mean Ji-chan Happy is going to own this!"

"He has more faith in me than i do." Happy sighed watching Natsu laugh happily.

"It doesn't matter we need pairs and we have three! We need another mascot or we cant even participate!"

"What?!" They all yelled loud enough to shake the stadium.

"What can we do?! Happy wont get to fight!" Natsu yelled.

"Thats what you're worried about?!" Lucy yelled.

"Ah! I've got it!" Lucy said suddenly.

"Got what?!" They all yelled as Lucy ran out of the room.

"I've got a mascot! Don't worry about it guys I'll have him here in time!" She yelled running off.

"You don't think she means...?" Natsu whispered to Happy.

"No it couldn't possibly be!" Happy said seriously.

"We need to find another mascot!" Makarov yelled trying to get everyone back on track.

"But Lucy has a mascot Ji-chan!" Natsu smiled "Just trust her. Now lets go train Sargent Happy!"

"Aye Sir!"

-two hours later-

Five cats stood on the feild as their dragon slayers stood behind them.

"Three doesn't make pairs Natsu-san. I thought you would at least know how to count." Sting laughed arrogantly.

"Just wait white boy." Natsu glared at him as Lucy came running onto the feild.

"Fairy Tail, you need your fourth mascot or you are disqualified from this event-kabo!"

"Wait! Open gate of the Canis Minor- Nicola!" She summoned and a huge doorbell sound boomed across the stadium. A snowman doggy apeared and posed before saying "Puun!~"

"That's your last mascot?!" Sting laughed and half the stadium joined him apart from the other half that was 'aww'ing at Plue's cuteness.

"Lucy-san may I talk to you for a minute-kabo."

"Certainly." She said and walked over to him with Plue walking next to her.

"He is a mascot right? No real fighting capabilites? just looks cute?"

"Definetly. Plue is the cutest!" She cheered picking her celestial doggy up in a hug which he returned.

"Just checking." The pumpkin man said before returning "form your teams now and mascot handlers off the feild!"

"What?! You're letting the weird dog thing compete?!" Gajeel and Sting yelled before glaring at eachother.

"Gajeel." Rouge said.

"Yup he qualifies under mascot criteria #7583 celestial pet kept for being cute-kabo. Form your teams and say your last words before we start-kabo!"

"It should be Plue and Happy!" Natsu cheered. "A team like me and Luce!"

"But Charle!" Lucy said whispering to Natsu.

"Don't worry Happy won't give into her, " he said confidently even though as he said that Happy was trying to give Charle a fish.

"Your words and his actions don't match up."

"What? Sargent Happy! Don't flirt with the enemy until this is over or I won't let you eat private Lucy's fish!" Natsu said pulling him away from the white cat.

"No! My fish!" Happy cried and Plue came over and hugged him.

"Don't eat other peoples food anyway!" Lucy yelled.

"You can do it Charle!" Wendy cheered.

"Beat that bunny girl's dog and the frog cat Lily!" Gajeel said rubbing his head before he walked off with Wendy.

"Plue work hard ok? I'll give you candy when this is all over!" Lucy smiled giving her doggy a highfive before he hugged her.

"Lets do this Happy!" Natsu yelled

"Aye sir!"

"You can beat them easily! After all you are the great Sting's mascot!" Sting said reaching down to give Lector a highfive.

"Yeah Sting-kun!"

"You'll do great Fro." Rouge smiled down at his exceed.

"Fro will because of Rouge-kun!" The cosplay exceed hugged him.

And then the remaining mages left the field.

"Lets begin with the first challenge-kabo!"

* * *

"First challenge is! Cuteness!" The pumpkin announced "both teams will have one opportuninty to show case extreme cuteness! For this we will have three different but fair judges from the rival guilds! They will al be girls as no males volenteered!

1st Sherry Blendi from Lamia scale!"

"For Ai I shall pick the cutest!"

"2nd from Blue pegasus Jenny Realight."

"Because I was available."

"3rd and final Milanna from Mermaid Heel!"

"Yeah! Super strong? Waah so many Kitties!" She cheered as Kagura held her back.

"Each member shall be judged out of 5! The two work together to make a score out of 15! Out of the two challenges that will give 30! The one with the team wih the highest points wins ten points for their team!-kabo" he explained "First up, since they used to be in the lead, Sabertooth's exceeds Frosch Chenny and Lector Eucliffe!"

"Fro wishes many points please!" The frog exceed said spinning around.

An audiale 'aww!' Through out the stadium.

"Go Lector-sama! You look cute as well Frosch-sama!" Yukino yelled.

Lector tried to look cute but didnt know what he was doing so he just looked up and said "nyaa~?"

"Results : Lamia scale gives 3, Blue pegasus gives 3 and Mermaid Heel gives 5!"

They looked at Millanna who was entranced by the kitten."So cute! Kitty!"

"Ok well that makes 11 as a total! Next is Fairy Tail B!"

"Charle Marvel and Panterlily Redfox!"

Charle just said hmph and looked away while Pantherlily looked confused on how to look cute.

"Lily isnt a pet anyway! He's not supposed to be cute!" Gajeel tsked.

"You're very cute Lily!" Levy cheered.

"You are as well Charle!" Wendy yelled.

"LS: 3 BP: 1 and MH: 4."

"That tsundere attitude is just Ai!" Sherry swooned "even if it works better with guys."

"Kitties!" Millanna shouted.

"That makes 8 total! Fairy Tail A now! Happy Dragneel and Plue Heartfillia!"

"Puun!"

"Aye! I'm super Happy! Nya~!"

Plue and Happy started dancing together making the whole stadium cheer.

Plue brought out a fish shaped lollipop and handed it to Happy before they hugged.

"Results: LS:5 BP:5 and MH:4 and a half! That makes 14 and a half! Fairy Tail A is now in the lead with this! Followed by Sabertooth, then Fairy Tail B! Thank you to our judges and onto the next challenge after this break-kabo!"

* * *

"Plue! You were so cute!" Lucy yelled hugging the white dog as it cheered "puun puun!~"

"Alright Happy!" Natsu yelled holding him up "Aye!~"

"I thought you were cute Charle!" Wendy tried to cheer her up.

"This whole thing is stupid anyway!" She hmphed.

"Sorry Gajeel, I'll win the final challenge!" Pantherlily exclaimed.

"Of course you will gihee!" Gajeel smirked at his cat.

"Rouge-kun! Did Fro do well?"

"You did very well Fro." Rouge said patting the exceed.

"You did well Lector." Sting said to a depressed exceed.

"Thanks Sting-kun!" Lector said happily.

"But more importantly the next is surely to be battle or intelligence challenge so you can definetly beat the snow dog!" Sting encouraged him.

"Hey! You may not know this but Plue will do well because he has a way to fight too!" Lucy said confidently.

"Huh?" All of them looked confused but Lucy just smiled as her doggy started waving his arms and trying to get her attention.

"Get ready for the next challenge!" Was announced and all of them left besides the mascots

"In this challenge there will be a maze! There are a series of traps amd the first one to get to the middle and claim the crown will win the full 15 points!-kabo"

A bunch of sirens went off.

"Lets start!"

* * *

"Why is it so cold in this section?" They all said as Plue marched forward without a problem, he actually looked like he was having a good time.

"Plue likes ice then Lucy?" Gray laughed as he watched the little snowman dance.

"Yup he loves ice and snow! It gives him more energy." She smiled at Plue even as she shivered like Plue usually does.

"Plue!" Happy called as he felt ice start to catch on his tail.

Plue looked back before he walked back and picked Happy up before continuing on.

"Puun puun puun!" Plue said walking through the cold and trying to shield Happy at the same time.

After awhile they finally reached a place where the weather was neutral and then opened Happy's bag.

Inside was a container with some fish cakes in them.

'Plue must have packed the bag.'Lucy thought as she watched Plue on a lacrima screen stuff two in his mouth.

"Its hot!" Happy yelled holding his throat.

"Japanese spicy fish cakes! Now with extra chilli!" Natsu yelled as Lucy held him back from running onto the field to get some.

"I'll get you some later!" Lucy persuaded as she pulled him away from the rail before cheering. "Good job Plue! You're so smart!"

Plue looked up and smiled before he helped Happy up and they continued on.

Back with Charle and Panterlily they had just arrived at the first challenge.

"You need to get past this wall! But there is no way around." A sign said and Charle tried to think about this.

"Well there is no other way." Pantherlily said as he turned into his battle form and busted through the wall. Charle flew after him as he ran on.

"Yeah! Go Lily!" Gajeel cheered.

"And Charle as well." Wendy yelled.

As this happened Sabertooth's exceeds reached the first challenge.

"Frogs! Frogs everywhere!" Frosch yelled running towards a lake that blocked their path.

"Come on! Fro you idiot!" Lector yelled tearing her away from the frogs and towards the right path.

"Just one!" Frosch yelled running to the edge of the lake and picking up a frog he didn't see the two eyes sticking out of the water. When it started to rise more out of the lake Frosch started to tremble as he realised there weren't only frogs in the lake. The crocodile lunged and for Fro and she flinched.

"Fro!" She heard Rouge yell before a red blur came in front of her and hit the crocodiles snout with a think branch, making it recoil before Lector grabbed her paw/hand and ran the hell out of there.

-all competitors have reached the final stage-

"The crown is in the middle! Do what ever to get it! The first person wearing it wins!" The announcer yelled as they arrived.

"Come on Plue!" Happy yelled but looked back to see Plue face down.

"Eh?! Plue!" He yelled shaking the melting snowman before getting a fan out of his bag and starting to fan him.

"Whats up with Plue Luce?" Natsu asked but turned to see her in a smiliar state.

"Lucy!" He yelled running over to her, grabbing both Gray and Erza's attention.

"Whats going on?" Gray asked confused.

"Lucy has had Plue out for a long time her magic is litterally linking them right now." Erza explained before shaking her violently. "Lucy! What wrong?"

"So *breathe* hot!" Lucy complained "Plue is too hot!"

"Is this like sensory link?" Gray asked.

"Lets test it!" Natsu said evily and lit his hand on fire before hitting her butt.

"Ow!" Lucy yelled and jumped as Plue did the same thing on the field.

"Yup. Lucy!" Gray yelled grabbing her hands "hug me!

"What?!" Lucy blushed before Gray pulled her into his arms which he covered in ice.

"Cooooooool!" He heard yelled off in the distance.

"Cold!" She yelled as back on the field Plue leaped up with new energy and ran for the crown. Happy ran to hold back Charle who was also going for the crown while Pantherlily held Frosch and Lector back.

Plue grabbed the crown before Lector tackled into him and tried to grab the crown.

They struggled before Happy flew over head. "Plue!"

Plue threw up the crown and Lector tried to fly after them but Plue kept him down by pecking him with his nose.

"Yeah Plue!" Lucy cheered hugging Gray back.

Happy grabbed it when Pantherlily grabbed his tail.

"Let go!" Happy whinned.

"Not a chance!" Pantherlily growled reaching for a crown when a white blur hit his hand.

"Im getting the crown!" Lector yelled flying to get the crown when Charle grabbed him.

"Leave Lector alone!" Frosch yelled grabbing Charle.

"Puun!" Plue shouted to Happy and made a throwing motion.

Happy threw the crown and Plue jumped up high and grabbed it before falling back down.

"Plue!" Lucy yelled as Plue tensed up waiting for the crash when he hit the ground when he felt something wrap around his middle.

"Puun?" He said before looking up to a blue cat flying above him "puun!"

"Got you!" Happy said as a white cat flew at Plue trying to get the crown.

Plue threw it up and it spun in the air before landing ontop of Happy's head.

Everyone was silent until the announcer broke it by yelling "the winner is Fairy Tail A!"

Ear shattering cheers ran through out the stadium as the teams ran onto the field.

"The runner up getting ten points is Fairy Tail B and Sabertooth gets 5 points."

The results board read:

Fairy Tail A: 29 and a half

Fairy Tail B: 18

Sabertooth: 16

"Meaning Fairy Tail A gets the ten points that puts them firmly in the lead!"

"Happy! You kicked butt!" Natsu cheered hugging the blue exceed wearing a crown.

"Yeah! Happy! Plue! I knew you could do it!" Lucy yelled running out of Gray's icy hold. After moving one step away from Gray she collapsed on the floor with Plue next to her.

"Lucy!" Gray and Natsu yelled running over to her to find her snoring softly.

"Cant go on*zzz* good night." She sighed falling asleep.

"You did well Lily." Gajeel praised.

"You too Charle! Its thanks to you we got second." Wendy encouraged and Charle smiled tiredly at her.

"Sting-kun!" Lector looked tearily up at his friend.

"Its ok you saved Frosch because you were strong like Sting-sama! Be proud of what you did!" Sting hugged his exceed who was smiling back at him.

"Rouge!" Frosch wailed running into the stoic dragon slayers arms "Fro is sorry Rouge!"

"Its ok, we'll get back in the lead in no time." Rouge comforted her.

Meanwhile Happy poked Plue who smiply looked up groggily before dragging himself over to Lucy and snuggling into her arms. Plue then disappeared into the spirit world for a few minutes before coming back in Loki's arms.

"I heard what happened- Princess?!" He yelled the last part when he saw Lucy sleeping on the ground.

Plue on the other hand went over to the sabertooth exceeds and gave them lolipops. Frosch's in the shape of a frog and Lectors in the shape of a fish.

"Puun!" He smiled.

"Thank you weird doggy!" Fro smiled and Lector grumbled his thanks.

Plue then gave Charle a lolipop ring and a lolipop in the shape of a sword to Pantherlily. They looked confused but said thank you anyway before Plue gave Happy a normal looking lolipop.

"Aye! Thanks Plue." Happy cheered giving it a lick and his eyes sparkled when he tasted that it was fish flavoured.

Plue then ran over to Loki who was holding Lucy while arguing with Gray and Natsu.

"Puun!" Plue yelled tugging on Gray's pant leg who lifted him up, he then hopped across to Lucy and shoved a lolipop in her mouth.

"Plue!" They yelled before Lucy woke up.

"What?" She said before hoping out of Loki's arms with Plue in hers as they hugged.

"Ah! A energy lolipop." Loki said in understanding "nice going Plue."

"Puun!~"

"And that concludes today's event we'll see you all tomorrow for the next event!" The announcer yelled before everyone started to leave.

"And you know what this means!" Natsu said excitedly. "We're gonna party!"

And everyone laughed as Plue highfived Happy in Natsu's arms.

* * *

**review please? Plue is just the cutest! I really wanted something like this to happen in the actual story but I still love the wedding dress scene! So don't forget to review. **

**And Happy new years once again! **


End file.
